User talk:Lullysing/Kaga/Build:W/P Muscled Spearchucker
Self heal. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 11:09, 8 May 2007 (CDT) : huh? Elaborate ?--Lullysing 11:17, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::Need self heal, for a bit survivability :) (Well, I always have a self heal on me)—[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 11:20, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::Never surrender is a self/group heal shout... so it's sorta a self heal. At 6 command it's got a 3 pip hp regen. Problem is, getting a heal into this setup is gonna be complicated ( since paragon-based healing chants cost a lot of energy and require expansive points investments.I thought about Lion's confort but that would be another adrenal skill to charge up, and you can't really use it outside of battle unless you pre-charged it.--Lullysing 11:31, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Out of battle isn't a problem, monks can heal out battle, but Neever Surrender sucks for own heal. I suggest Lion's Comfort. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 11:34, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Blazing Spear is awesome. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 14:38, 8 May 2007 (CDT) You should probably get rid of Vicious Attack, it's not doing much. And probably Harrier's as default for a spike followup. Tycn 00:33, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :It's replacable for sure, but even with radiant armor i find myself sometimes running out of energy ( mostly because i tend to spam whatever is available ) ...but with 10 energy it's a little iffy for war base energy.(and there's not that much decent 5 energy spaer attacks. Spear of lightning is simply the best low-cost energetic spear attack after they nerfed slayers.--Lullysing 08:12, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Testing invites sent. Since i'm not sure how things should proceed, i just left a few comments in some people's pages, asking them to test and comment on this build. I've been running it for a while, and i think it's ready for larger scale testing. so yeah, please don't hurt me, try the thing out, and give me your playtested opinion on this. --Lullysing 09:13, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Tried it out, it was interesting...but I think Cruel spear is unnecissary. There are better elites out there, and vicious spear does deep wound alright; Cruel spear and vicous spear together are unnecissary. Because you're a warrior you can take advantage of strength skills, so maybe look there for guidance. Also, even with glatiator/radient energy, I found it was straining on the warrior's energy because it was almost completely an energy build. I would suggest Warrior's Endurance for energy management. All in all an alright build, but I think its better to leave ranged attacks to more squishy targets.--Warior kronos 11:50, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::I find Vicious Spear's Deep wound to be too random at best ( this is why cruel ultimately made the cut... it's a lot more reliable and triggers 80-90% of the time). Perhaps replacing vicious with something else could be the ticket.... barbed spear used to be in a previous setup , and would tilt the build towards a more adrenal slant. Warrior's endurance is a stance, which ( which by overwriting flail) slowsdown considerably the attack speed gain provided by flail... that and the fact that most STR attack skills require a melee weapon made it there isn't that much choice.--Lullysing 12:17, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :: As in, like this . --Lullysing 08:15, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::Much better, I think that replacement helped alot. I'm not running into energy problems, I now have more conditions going on the target, and its not as redundent anymore. I still think there are better options for a warrior, but going for survivor or not wanting to get in the action as much, this is a good build for a / --Warior kronos 09:28, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Version control - First posted version. Barbed spear replaced for Mighty Throw very early in testing, under flail it has a regular toss attack time and barbed is more effective in pvp. - SoSTR kept getting disabled by Lion's Comfort and i felt the build needed a bit more direction. - A nice attempt, but flaming for 2-3 seconds does not replace a reliable, on the money deep wound at 7 adren. VERY fast to buildup, self healing capabilities : all in all not too bad, but adding Enraging charge solved the "startup" issues and even added a counterstance to Flail on the main setup.